Tu n'es plus là
by Blue apples
Summary: Fili lui avait donné sa parole, il le lui avait donné et Kili l'a crue jusqu'au bout, mais cette parole eut une fin...


**Voici la suite de "je suis là" c'est grâce à WordCollaspsing qui a fait la suite de sa fic "****un, deux, trois, tu m'appartiens !" que j'ai pensé à la faire, donc je te redis merci :-) en espérant que tu lises cette histoire.  
**

**Résumé: Fili lui avait donné sa parole, il le lui avait donné et Kili l'a crue jusqu'au bout, mais cette parole eut une fin...**

**(les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Les nuages couvraient le ciel de sa couleur grisâtre et accentuaient la souffrance et la tristesse de cette terrible bataille qui fit de très nombreux morts. Hommes, elfes, nains, orques et wargs, nombre d'entre eux y étaient passés. Ce fut le jour le plus morose et le plus violent qui soit...

Kili cherchait désespérément son frère du regard en tournant plusieurs fois sur lui-même, il regardait chaque personne qui gisait au sol et le stress l'envahissait petit à petit à cette vue si sanglante. La peur commença elle aussi à montrer le bout de son nez et fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Son oncle lui, était à son opposé et il ne savait rien de ce qu'il en était de son sort, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était de retrouver Fili. Il scruta encore une fois l'horizon et vit au loin une silhouette qui ressemblait fortement à la sienne. Il accourut vers ce corps inerte qui était bel et bien celui de son frère...

Il s'agenouilla et le regarda en tremblotant, n'osant pas le toucher. De nombreuses flèches transperçaient son corps et une en plein milieu de son cœur lui avait donné le coup fatal. Kili se pencha et les retira une à une, avec un espoir que cela le réanimerait.

- Réveille-toi Fili ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie, supplia-t-il en le secouant avec délicatesse. Fili ! Allez !

Sa gorge se serra comme un nœud qu'il était impossible de dénouer et ne pensait à présent plus à ses propres blessures, comme celle au niveau du ventre... il ne les sentait plus, tant celle-ci était forte. Il regarda les yeux de son aîné qui étaient habituellement radieux, de leur belle couleur bleue et dont maintenant la vie n'existait plus à l'intérieur. Elle était partie et ne reviendrait plus, l'existence de Fili s'arrêta dans ce combat qu'ils avaient gagné, mais que lui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir cette victoire.

Kili laissa échapper un terrible cri du plus profond de son âme, ses larmes coulèrent à flots le long de ses joues et retombèrent sur la peau si froide de son grand frère qui regardait les cieux.

- Tu... tu m'as dit que je ne te perdrai jamais... et que je n'avais pas à avoir peur, dit-il en sanglotant. S'il te plait Fili... s'il te plait, réveille-toi ! Ne me laisse pas !

Fili ne réagissait pas, son esprit n'était plus là et Kili cria à nouveau. Cette fois il ne rêvait pas, son cauchemar qui l'avait tant hanté s'était réalisé. Son frère était parti loin de lui en ayant subi le même sort qu'il avait vu.

- Je croyais que... tu serais toujours là pour moi, tu m'avais donné ta parole. Mais c'est... c'est... faux... Fili, je... j'ai peur, qui va veiller sur moi maintenant ? Hein ? Qui ?

Comme prévu, il n'eut pas de réponse. Il se retrouvait à présent seul, comme il l'avait toujours appréhendé. Il le regarda avec insistance en se remémorant chaque jour avec lui, chaque fou rire, chaque entrainement, chaque bêtise et cela le fit même sourire à certaines pensées. Sa présence avait été une bénédiction pour lui et jamais il ne l'oublierait, car elle sera toujours là. Il lui ferma les yeux au bout de plusieurs minutes et se pencha pour lui faire un baiser sur son front, à l'image de celui qu'il avait reçu lors de ses cauchemars. Son baiser aurait pu être soignant et aurait pu le réveiller, comme la belle au bois dormant, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La réalité et le destin étaient face à lui, et seuls eux avaient décidé du sort de Fili.

Il se blottit contre lui, appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine en imbibant ses cheveux de son sang. Il ferma ensuite ses paupières et parti dans un très profond sommeil, tout comme son frère. Un sommeil éternel qui les emmena tous les deux dans un autre monde. Ses blessures l'avaient aussi emporté et son chagrin n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa douleur. La terrible faucheuse vêtue de sa longue robe noire avait également pris Thorin et ne lui avait pas donné la chance d'être aux côtés de ses neveux.

La lignée de Durin s'était éteinte à tout jamais...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà pour ce petit texte, je vous remercie de l'avoir lu :-) et hum... c'était pas trop triste ? mdr (oui, j'étais obligé de faire une fin comme ça :-p)  
**


End file.
